


Needing You

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Smut to follow on from Just You And I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You

Katie knows exactly when John gives in, his teasing words hide nothing. She smiles, moving so that he can easily undress her, moving to remove his clothes before he can stop her, the two are soon both naked, staring at each other with longing. It's John who snaps first, moving to push her onto the bed lightly, making sure she's comfortable before kissing her softly but passionately, the low noise she makes in the back of her throat goading him on. He can't help his smile when he finally claims her lips again, breaking only when they need air. They stay like that for a while, just kisses and nothing more, John knows exactly when she's getting too needy for attention and moves to press kisses from her lips down her neck and collarbone to rest at her breasts, here he lingers, hands holding her hips still even as he moves to suckle on her breasts, first one, then the other, only switching once he is sure she is desperate and that her nipples have hardened just enough to be faintly painful, not enough to actively hurt, just enough to leave a feeling of need in her. His lips are soft as he moves slowly downwards, pausing again at her hips, pressing soft kisses there, making it clear what he intends to do whilst also lavishing love on his wife, his wife, the woman he loves who is so incredibly gorgeous he can't say no to her, even when they may well wake the kids. He doesn't much mind, chances are they won't hear anyway, Eleanor sleeps like a child still and Natasha is old enough to know that her parents are still very much in love. He smiles at the soft noise she makes again, this time almost a low growl of lust and need and want, he can't make her wait any longer, one hand has gone over her head to grasp at the headboard and the other is tangling itself into his hair. She is no longer just a little needy, she is almost wanton with lust. He can't help but love her when she's like this, raw and honest and needy. His lips descend slowly lower, pressing light kisses over her hips and down before he suckles softly on her clit, gaining an arch and definite mewl, although she is clearly trying not to make too much noise, at least, not yet. He is sure by the time they are done she won't be able to stop herself, he intends to push her that far. He stays focused on her clit for a while until he is sure she is ready, moving to eventually lap at her, taking his time, wanting her needy and desperate before he lets her have even one release. Eventually she begins to openly arch and whine softly, clearly getting closer. He pauses, taking his tongue and lips from her just long enough that he can breathe before he returns to what he was doing, soon pushing her over the edge into the first of what he hoped would be many pleasurable climaxes. He smiles, gives her time to settle even as he kisses his way up her body, glad she has let go of his hair for now, although he has no doubt that she will be whinging and writhing soon enough. His own body is beginning to respond and yet, by the time Katie is clearly ready for round two, he's not sure he wants to let her jump right to the finish line as she often did when he was inside her in the way she often wanted, or needed. For now, he would use other options. Having already used his lips and tongue he knew she would soon respond to his next touches, his smile soft as he guides her free hand to the headboard, ensuring that she has a good and tight grip before allowing his hands to travel down her arms and in, moving to cup, caress and tease already achingly stiff nipples, gaining another weak mewling sound from her. Yes, she was definitely ready for round two. He takes his time to stroke his hands down from her breasts over her body, one hand stopping at her hip even as the other slid between her thighs, his touch light even as he swiped a thumb over her clit, easily getting her all flustered all over again. His smile is softer still as he kisses her, slowly pushing into her with first one, then two fingers, sure and steady as he set a pace. He knows exactly when she's starting to get needy for a second release and, much as he wants to tease her, he lets her finish her second climax. He is smirking even as he moves to kiss her again, aware that her legs have fallen wide open by now, a clear and blatant sign that he should take his chance. All too soon he does push in, taking her as his completely. The resulting mewl and buck is wanton and she almost cries out instantly, it takes him very little time to set his pace, bringing her to the edge before, finally, pushing her over the edge into a third climax. This time she can't help but cry out. 

"I love you."

The words are panted and yet honest and John smiles, kissing her again. 

"I love you too, my insatiable wife."

"Talking of which..."

John can't help but laugh. 

"Alright... how many this time?"


End file.
